


Daily Visit to the Coffee Shop

by Little_Sailor_JD



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, Slice of Life, coffee shop AU, less than 500 words, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 21:33:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4538157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Sailor_JD/pseuds/Little_Sailor_JD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luffy hates coffee, and yet he goes to a coffee shop every day. Why? Because there's a cute barista working there, of course!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daily Visit to the Coffee Shop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kaku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaku/gifts).



            Luffy absolutely detested the taste of coffee. In his opinion, there was nothing that could make the bitter-tasting liquid taste any better. Yet every day, Luffy walked into a coffee ship that was almost 30 minutes away from his house, ordering a drink that he wouldn’t even touch. There was only one reason for this – that redhead barista was attractive. In Luffy’s opinion, he was really hot. The only issue – Luffy got tongue-tied whenever he saw the redhead. He hadn’t even been able to catch the man’s name yet! But today, that was all going to change. He was going to tell the redhead just what he thought of him today! … _If_ his mouth decided to work with him today.

 

* * *

 

 

            Half an hour later, Luffy was standing in line at the little coffee shop, staring at the redhead. He tried to make it look like he was staring at his phone, but the dark-haired teen was never the sneakiest. It was actually rather obvious that he was staring, but he thought that he was being quite inconspicuous.

 

            When the line moved, Luffy ordered what he always did – a small black coffee that he wouldn’t drink – and paid for it. He went into a corner of the ship to wait for his order. All the while, he kept his eyes on the redhead, trying to think of something to say. Something awesome and cool – something to make a good impression. His mind raced through different things to say, but nothing seemed good enough. He quickly ran out of time, perking up when his name was called out.

 

            “Shit,” he mumbled, standing and slowly walked over to the redhead, standing behind the counter with his coffee in his hand. Luffy attempted to come up with anything he could say, but nothing came. He stood in front of the counter, his mouth opening and closing like a goldfish. He bit his lip and looked down, reaching out for the coffee.

 

            A chuckle left the redhead’s lips. “’M name’s Eustass Kidd. Gimmie a call s’m’time, ‘kay?”

 

            The teen blinked and looked up at the other, his face covered in a pink-tint. “O-okay!” He sputtered, taking the coffee and practically ran out of the shop. He ran down the block before he stopped, panting slightly. Once the teen had stopped and thought, he realized that he didn’t have Kidd’s phone number. Letting out a groan, he looked down at the coffee cup in his hand, as if it was the source of all his problems. He blinked and turned the cup in his hands, a grin spreading across his face when he realized that written on the cup was Kidd’s phone number, along with his name.

 

            Luffy grinned and started walking home with a bounce in his step. He decided that he would keep this coffee – after all, it couldn’t be that bad, right?


End file.
